Prior art of height observation and signaling equipment (such as observation cameras) are connected to a base unit by using a mast made of rigid metal construction or other stiff materials that supports the equipment.
The mast implements large moments on the base due to its significant height. For example, every single Kg force of wind pressure at the top of a 30 meter height mast will implement a moment of about 30 Kg at one meter on the platform, and a pressure of about 150 Kg on a typical 20 cm diameter base construction. Thus, a heavy duty vehicle is required to support the equipment with its supporting construction.
In addition, the process of lifting the equipment to the destined altitude is time consuming and requires a team work. Tactic balloons and masts suffer from long spreading time, long folding time, large size (about 1 cubic meter of Helium for 300 gram of payload and balloon), bad stability and require highly trained operators.
There is a need for a simpler system and method for lifting equipment for height observation or signaling such as an observation camera.